Solitude
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após os eventos sucedidos em Bride #8.10 , Clark e Lois vivem sua mais difícil noite de Natal. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Solitude

**Autor**: Danielle

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Após os eventos sucedidos em Bride (#8.10), Clark e Lois vivem sua mais difícil noite de Natal. Oneshot!

**Dedicatória**: Para **louiselane**, minha amiga secreta no Totally Clois!

* * *

Era noite de véspera de Natal, e Clark estava sentado à sua mesa no Planeta Diário trabalhando na matéria que deveria ter entregado naquele dia, enquanto monitorava as chamadas de emergência da polícia de Metropolis. Não havia mais ninguém no edifício, com exceção dele e do vigia que eventualmente esticava o pescoço para ver o jovem Kent concentrado no que fazia, diferentemente das demais noites do ano, em que sempre havia vários funcionários e estagiários atrasados com seus prazos trabalhando até mais tarde.

O silêncio pelas salas e corredores daquele que era um dos maiores jornais do país imperava, e nem parecia que horas antes havia acontecido uma festa de confraternização no décimo segundo andar, e da qual Clark não participou. Olhando para a cadeira vazia do outro lado da sala, sabia ele que não seria a mesma coisa sem ela por perto, e suspirou ao lembrar de todos os contratempos havidos naqueles dias turbulentos...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Na pista de dança provisionada no celeiro da fazenda Kent, ao som de um bolero, Lois e Clark dançavam. O desconforto de Lois era evidente, mas nem por isso Clark se intimidou, pois finalmente a tinha nos braços. Depois de tudo o que haviam passado nos últimos meses, ele teve a certeza naquela tarde, instantes antes da cerimônia de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy começar, que tinha sentimentos por Lois. Mas o que o deixava mais extasiado era o fato de que a recíproca era verdadeira quando a revelação de Lois sob a ameaça do polígrafo a que foram submetidos pelo joalheiro psicótico fora deflagrada quando da sua reação à leitura por Clark dos votos de Jimmy para Chloe. _

_Ele então sorriu na medida em que sentia a textura fina e suave da pele de Lois contra a sua, bem como o perfume de suas madeixas ao então lembrar do brilho dos seus olhos quando acreditou que as palavras por ele ditas eram mesmo suas. Suspirou ao sentir que poderia verdadeiramente dizê-las a Lois. Inclinou-se para vê-la nos olhos enquanto a conduzia ao som da música, mas ela desviava-lhe o olhar. Sorriu. Ela estava novamente agindo furtivamente quanto aos seus sentimentos. Mascarando-os, como provavelmente há muito tempo vinha fazendo, e Clark lamentou jamais ter enxergado o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Foi então que um casal que se aproximava da pista de dança esbarrou em Lois, arremessando-a contra os braços de Clark. Os dois então se afastaram em reação. _

_E algo aconteceu. Clark finalmente encontrou os olhos de Lois, e ela os dele. E ele soube. Por toda a sua vida restou impedido de agir de acordo com o que sentia. Por conta do seu segredo e o medo daquilo que poderia acontecer com a verdade a seu respeito vir à tona, refreou muitas de suas ações e reprimiu seus sentimentos, tornando-se mero joguete das próprias circunstâncias. Mas dentre todos que estavam a sua volta, com Lois, e apenas com ela, era diferente. E ele fez um breve retrospecto de sua vida desde que se conheceram. Desde o primeiro dia em que a viu, Clark sabia que ao lado dela podia ser ele mesmo, sem medo, sem hesitação. E sorriu ao descobrir que revidar suas implicâncias ao longo dos anos nada mais era do que uma forma de defesa quanto aos próprios sentimentos que tinha por ela, e que na verdade temia o fato de que alguém como Lois jamais poderia um dia amá-lo. _

_Entretanto, ela o amava, e ciente disso finalmente se sentiu impulsionado a agir de acordo com o que seu coração queria. E quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, já não podia mais negar. Sem quaisquer palavras, ambos se permitiram, e com olhares e gestos decidiram que aquele era o momento para se entregarem. Ela o tocou no peito, e ele olhou para os seus lábios, cuja maciez e calidez outrora experimentou. E quando estavam próximos o bastante um do outro a ponto dele poder sentir o calor do seu corpo e as batidas cada vez mais aceleradas de seu coração, Clark ouviu Chloe chamar um nome que há muito tempo não ouvia, o que o fez instantaneamente amargar lembranças árduas e que simplesmente não condiziam com a perfeição daquele momento. _

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Havia se passado mais de uma semana da fatídica noite em que a festa de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy foi invadida e destruída pela abominável criatura que levou a noiva embora e feriu gravemente o noivo, além de diversos outros convidados. Embora o desaparecimento da amiga tenha sido sua maior preocupação nos momentos que se seguiram, ainda que Chloe tenha reaparecido no dia seguinte bem e sem qualquer ferimento, porém completamente alheia ao que lhe sucedeu enquanto esteve ausente, o que verdadeiramente consumia Clark naquele momento era outra coisa, algo que dizia respeito a seu coração, e que jamais um dia imaginou ser motivo para deixá-lo tão otimista quanto ao seu futuro amoroso, quando pela primeira vez descobriu o que realmente era amar e ser amado.

As lembranças daquela noite o agoniavam, especialmente os momentos que antecederam o desastre que arruinou em pouquíssimos instantes a vida de muitos, quando teve em seus braços a mulher amada e estava prestes a declarar todo o seu amor por ela. E por mais que desejasse estar ao lado de Lois naquela que por muitos era considerada a noite mais especial do ano, sabia que precisava lhe dar espaço considerando os últimos eventos. Havia uma história a terminar: Lana. E Clark sabia que não poderia dar a Lois o que ela realmente merecia enquanto ainda tivesse que encerrar aquele capítulo da sua vida, e enterrar de uma vez por todas o que um dia acreditou ser amor.

Tomado por uma inquietação que se instaurava em seu peito desde o último instante em que esteve com a mulher a quem creditava o título de verdadeiro amor da sua vida no hospital em Smallville, Clark não conseguia se concentrar direito no que fazia. Reiniciando pela terceira vez seu artigo, e já pensando em desistir, foi surpreendido por uma visita inesperada.

"Imaginei que estaria aqui" disse John Jones, que já havia estado com Clark naquele dia.

Clark emitiu um pequeno sorriso e encostou-se à cadeira para melhor visualizar o amigo.

"Tem sido uma noite tranquila" devolveu, justificando o fato de não estar nas ruas combatendo o crime, e frisando a testa, indagou: "Conseguiu alguma pista?"

John Jones balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Temo que esse novo vilão que sequestrou sua amiga é mais esperto do que parece" disse ele. "Pelo que me contou, da forma como ele agiu na festa, julgava-o irracional. Talvez ele tenha um trunfo que desconhecemos, e por isso não conseguimos rastreá-lo. Se ao menos sua amiga Chloe se lembrasse de alguma coisa, algo que pudesse ao menos nos dar uma pista do lugar para onde ele a levou, seria de grande valia"

"Ela não lembra do que aconteceu" disse Clark. "E mesmo que pudesse ajudar, agora não está em condições para isso"

"Star City?" perguntou o marciano, sabendo das condições do marido de Chloe, que estava hospitalizado.

Clark respondeu com um aceno. "Jimmy foi operado, mas ainda está em coma. Será transferido dentro de alguns dias, e Chloe vai ficar com ele durante todo esse tempo" explicou.

"Seus amigos conseguiram alguma coisa?" perguntou o marciano, referindo-se ao time de heróis organizado por Oliver Queen.

"Oliver está fora da cidade com Bart, Dinah e AC. Ainda estão tentando encontrar alguma informação que possa nos levar a esse desconhecido malfeitor" respondeu Clark.

"E quanto a Jor-El?" perguntou Jones.

"Estive na Fortaleza, e estranhamente ele não se manifetou"

O marciano enrugou a testa.

"E isso é normal?" perguntou.

Clark deu de ombros.

"Ele fez isso outras vezes, mas quando não tinha respostas às minhas perguntas ou não atendia aos meus apelos, o que faz sentido já que é um sistema de inteligência artificial" explicou. "Só que desta vez foi diferente. Era como se ele não existisse mais. Estou por conta própria desta vez"

"Não exatamente, meu amigo" corrigiu Jones. "Sempre pode contar comigo, e creio que seus amigos também jamais o deixarão na mão"

Clark emitiu um pequeno sorriso, concordando.

Jones nada mais disse, e ficou pensativo imaginando se poderia ajudar em mais alguma coisa para descobrir a identidade da criatura que tornou o casamento de Chloe e Jimmy no dia da perdição. Notou então que Clark estava nitidamente triste e olhava para a mesa vazia de Lois à sua frente.

"E sua amiga tagarela?" perguntou.

"Em Star City" respondeu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. "Dadas as circunstâncias de Jimmy, não quis deixar Chloe sozinha na noite de Natal"

Clark então suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe perguntava sobre Lois. Todos no jornal perguntaram por ela nos últimos dias em que esteve ausente. E nunca imaginou como seria doloroso admitir para si mesmo que ela não estava lá porque simplesmente não queria encará-lo depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

"E quanto a você?" perguntou Jones.

"Como assim?" devolveu Clark, confuso.

"Eu costumava não entender essas celebrações que os humanos fazem" disse o marciano, não escondendo seu fascínio pelos costumes terráqueos, em especial pelo Natal. "Mas a convivência me ensinou que eventos como esse, que todos chamam de Natal, é para as pessoas que se amam estarem próximas umas das outras"

Clark nada disse, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, e Jones continuou:

"Mas você está aqui, sozinho" e apontando para a mesa de Lois, completou: "Quando deveria estar próximo de quem ama"

Clark emitiu um pequeno sorriso, como se não entendesse como seu amigo marciano pudesse compreender tais coisas, lembrando-se, porém, que ele também teve uma família, tal como outrora comentou, e sabendo que provavelmente sentia sua falta, refletiu brevemente quanto àquilo que lhe foi dito.

"Bom, preciso ir" disse Jones, ajeitando-se.

"O que vai fazer?" perguntou Clark.

"Observar" respondeu o marciano, com um sorriso. "Essa parece ser a melhor época do ano para ver o que de melhor a humanidade tem a oferecer"

Clark sorriu, concordando.

"Feliz Natal, John" disse Clark enquanto o marciano se afastava.

"Feliz Natal, Kal-El" respondeu Jones, que ainda aprendia o significado da palavra. O marciano então lhe deu as costas, e partiu.

Pensativo, Clark suspirou. E suas memórias se voltaram novamente para o momento em que finalmente descobriu que amava Lois Lane...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ela estava deslumbrante ao alto das escadas da casa dos Kent com seu vestido em tom laranja, e suas madeixas delicadamente semipresas, revelando a perfeição e a delicadeza de seus ombros e colo. Acostumado a vê-la todos os dias no jornal em trajes que velavam suas formas, ainda que já a tivesse visto em vestimentas que a deixavam mais encantadora, por vezes Clark se esquecia que por debaixo daquela força da natureza que sempre os metia em encrencas havia uma mulher bela, formosa e delicada à sua maneira, com quem estava intimamente conectado nos últimos meses, mesmo que não soubesse. E vê-la naquele momento, foi como se a visse pela primeira vez. O coração de Clark bateu mais forte, e como em tantas e inúmeras outras vezes, foram ambos tomados por um momento de inescondível desconforto, cuja causa começou a fazer sentido ao jovem Kent. _

"_Parece que você está pronto" disse ela, com um sorriso, quebrando o silêncio que se instaurava na sala de estar. _

"_É... tenho tudo sob controle" respondeu ele, não muito certo a que se referia, ao seu vestuário ou ao turbilhão de sentimentos que o dominavam na presença de Lois._

_Ela apenas o observava em silêncio, o que o surpreendeu._

"_Exceto por essas abotoaduras" completou, sem tirar os olhos de Lois, enquanto mexia na manga do paletó. "Eram do meu pai, e nunca as usei" explicou._

"_Acho que você não precisou lidar com abotoaduras quando tem um guarda-roupas inteiro com camisas de flanela" disse Lois sorrindo amigavelmente, enquanto se aproximava para ajudá-lo. _

_Clark nada disse. Apenas a observava._

"_Garotão da cidade, deixe-me dar uma lição" completou ela, pegando sua manga._

_Na medida em que Lois encaixava os botões nas casas do paletó, Clark a observava. E lembranças iam e vinham rapidamente a sua mente. Entre tantas implicâncias e provocações, havia as conversas sinceras e os conselhos de Lois que tanto o fizeram refletir ao longo dos anos. Mais do que amiga, ela era uma companheira. Alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado, seja para acabar com sua autoestima, seja para impulsioná-lo quanto ao seu destino. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre esmeradamente. Lembrou então da última conversa que tiveram no loft, quando, na tentativa de confortá-lo a respeito dos eventos sucedidos quando da chegada de Máxima à Terra, Lois lhe sugeriu que, sem se dar conta, talvez ele já tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea. E algo nele se inquietou ao acreditar que era ela. _

"_Tenha certeza de que essa parte saia" explicou ela o procedimeto para o encaixe das abotoaduras. "Então ponha para dentro" completou. _

_Foi então que, percebendo o olhar de Clark pesar sobre ela, Lois o encarou, e imediatamente se desvencilhou dele com uma expressão desolada, entregando-lhe algo, com um sorriso que nitidamente mascarava seus sentimentos:_

"_O anel" disse. "Você deve entregá-lo a Jimmy assim que o padre der o sinal" e entregando os votos que Jimmy escreveu para Chloe, e que seriam lidos durante a cerimônia, completou: "Aqui estão os votos, caso ele esqueça"_

_Lois então se virou, enquanto escondia seus olhos chorosos, na medida em que Clark não conseguia desvencilhar sua atenção dela. _

"_É muito difícil para mim... colocar meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas quando nos conhecemos,soube que queria passar o resto da minha vida com você" disse ele, lendo os votos de Jimmy._

_Foi então que Lois se virou para vê-lo. Seus olhos agora resplandeciam e um sorriso iluminava sua face. _

"_Os votos do Jimmy..." disse Clark, ao que percebeu a decepção se abater sobre Lois. "...são muito bonitos" completou._

_Foi então que o jovem Kent finalmente se deu conta. O sorriso de Lois ao se virar para vê-lo enquanto lia os votos de Jimmy para Chloe aqueceu seu coração, fazendo-o bater mais forte. Ela o amava. Por mais que não merecesse o amor de Lois, ela o amava. Provavelmente tanto quanto ele a amava, a ponto de ter a certeza de que poderia realmente dizer as palavras constantes daquele papel para Lois. E tudo o que haviam passado juntos naqueles últimos meses lhe veio à mente: da reação de Lois ao surpreendê-lo com Máxima no elevador do Planeta Diário ao desvelo que ela vinha mantendo em relação a ele até a sua sofrível sujeição ao teste da verdade. Mais uma vez, Lois Lane o enganou. Reconditamente, omitiu cada sentimento por ele, mascarando desenfreadamente a verdade. _

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Clark então suspirou, e um sorriso se abriu no canto dos seus lábios ao relembrar as imagens daquele momento aos pés da escada de sua casa. Por mais que soubesse que não precisava de conselhos, porquanto jamais teve tanta certeza na vida do que queria como naquele momento, seu amigo marciano estava certo, pensou ele. Ainda que quisesse resguardar Lois da penosa resolução de uma parte da sua história que teria pela frente nos dias que estavam por vir, já não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, e nem queria, principalmente naquela noite, pois ao finalmente descobrir a diferença entre estar apaixonado e amar, lutar pela mulher amada não era mais uma opção.

* * *

Lois estava sentada no sofá ao lado da porta do quarto particular do Hospital Geral de Star City onde Jimmy repousava em seu estado de coma, conectado a diversos tubos e aparelhos que monitoravam suas funções vitais. Solidária, observava a prima em sua dor, a qual estava sentada ao lado do leito do marido, segurando sua mão. Com olheiras salientes, Chloe estava visivelmente cansada.

Segurando seu copo térmico contendo café, Lois se levantou e tocou o ombro da prima.

"Venha descansar um pouco, Chlo" convidou ela. "Eu fico com ele"

Em seu silêncio, e guiada pelo cansaço, Chloe atravessou lentamente o quarto e se deitou no sofá onde Lois estava, ao que foi coberta pela prima com uma manta, entregando-se a um imediato e profundo sono.

Lois suspirou ao observar a prima render-se ao esgotamento e se voltou para Jimmy. Ao lado da cama havia uma mesinha com uma pequena árvore de Natal que montou quando Chloe chegou ao hospital, e que estava enfeitada com miniaturas das fotos tiradas em estúdio pela prima e Jimmy dias antes do casamento, bem como mensagens e bilhetes com desejo de melhoras de todos os seus amigos e familiares, ao lado da qual Lois depositou seu copo com café enquanto se sentava próximo ao leito.

Ao lembrar dos momentos afortunados da noite do casamento, antes dos incidentes que acarretaram na hospitalização do fotógrafo, Lois notou como nunca viu sua prima tão feliz, e desejou profundamente que Jimmy se recuperasse o quanto antes a fim de poder vê-la sorrir novamente. Mas o jovem Olsen permanecia em seu estado de total inércia, e Lois olhou para o monitor cardíaco ao lado da cama.

Pensou então como a tragédia se abateu sobre todos que estavam na festa, e sorriu um sorriso triste ao lembrar de sua própria desventura naquela noite. Algo que acreditava estar enterrado naqueles dias em que esteve ao lado de Jimmy e de Chloe, quando doou-se inteiramente para confortá-los naqueles momentos de dificuldades. Agora que Jimmy havia se submetido à cirurgia e estava fora de qualquer perigo, podendo despertar a qualquer momento, tal como anunciado pelos médicos, e Chloe estava de volta e bem, Lois podia se concentrar no que fazer com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que tanto a afligiam, e que seriam um problema para a sua integridade emocional tão logo retornasse a Metropolis e encarasse Clark Kent nos olhos.

Lois suspirou novamente, e olhou em direção à janela. Os arranha-céus de Star City eram quase invisíveis em meio à neve que precipitava sobre a metrópole. E pensamentos iam e vinham à sua mente, apertando ainda mais em seu peito o coração pelejado.

Lembrou então do encontro com Clark ao pé das escadas da casa dos Kent pouco antes da cerimônia de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy, e como sofreu naquele momento por esconder seus sentimentos por ele. Pensou então como foi boba ao acreditar que as palavras por ele ditas ao ler os votos de Jimmy para Chloe poderiam mesmo ser para ela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, revoltada com sua própria estupidez ao revelar descaradamente naquele momento que o amava, quando poderia ter ocultado seu amor por ele por muito mais tempo até que desaparecesse por completo, ou ao menos como acreditava que um dia desapareceria. Afinal, nunca amou como o amava a ponto de saber, tão pouco imaginar o quão sofrível ainda seria conviver ao seu lado, almejando um toque, um gesto, um beijo, enquanto desesperava dissimular qualquer sinal de que não desejava estar em outro lugar ou com outra pessoa senão ele.

Em meio aos inúmeros pensamentos causados pela devastação que aquele sentimento causava em seu coração, Lois se lembrou de algo bom e agradável em meio à tudo aquilo, e que carregaria consigo pelo tempo que tivesse à sua frente. Sorriu, e por mais que achasse bobo, como se pudesse novamente sentir o momento em que Clark a puxou para uma dança na festa de casamento da prima, olhou para sua mão, a mesma que ele gentilmente segurou enquanto mais do que depressa ela se afastava dele e de toda aquela dor. Seu coração sentiu novamente o calor e o conforto que se instalaram naquele instante, e que por tanto tempo ansiou. Lembrou então da proximidade, dos gestos e dos olhares de Kent enquanto dançavam, e como sentiu verdadeira recíproca a ponto de acreditar que talvez Clark pudesse mesmo amá-la. Desejou tanto aquilo, que acabou se entregando.

"Eu fui mesmo uma estúpida--" sussurrou ela suavemente para si mesma, com o olhar perdido em meio à vista que tinha da janela do outro lado do quarto, lembrando como toda a magia daquela noite acabou, e como talvez jamais tivesse a sorte de viver uma história de amor épica.

Lois olhou para Jimmy, que permanecia imóvel, e olhou então para o copo de café ao lado da árvore de Natal. Tomou o último gole enquanto olhava para os adornos natalinos, imaginando como aquele parecia ser o pior Natal de sua vida, já que não apenas a pessoa com quem mais se importava no mundo, e que era sua prima, vivia seu momento de maior sofrimento, como ela própria estava arrasada emocionalmente, de modo como jamais um dia imaginou. Lamentou não ter forças suficientes para ajudar Chloe e Jimmy a lidarem com a desoladora situação que os submetia, tampouco não ter o suficiente para ela mesma lutar contra a dor inebriante que a fazia pela primeira vez na vida ter a certeza de que perdeu o controle da situação.

Suspirando, Lois olhou para o copo vazio de café.

"Vai me deixar na mão agora também, não é?" perguntou.

Lois olhou para Jimmy e depois para Chloe, que dormia despojadamente no sofá. Levantou-se, e disse como se aquilo também pudesse ser a cura para seu próprio tormento:

"Bom, não serei uma boa companhia sem um pouco de café"

Ela então caminhou lentamente pelos corredores do hospital, e foi até a máquina de café. Enquanto esperava a bebida completar seu copo, notou que as enfermeiras e um dos vigias que estavam na recepção comemoravam com discrição o Natal com o que parecia uma pequena cerimônia de troca de presentes de amigo secreto. Imaginou que, ao contrário daquelas pessoas que estavam longe de seus entes amados, ela ao menos estava ao lado de Chloe e Jimmy, aos quais devotava profundo amor. Entretanto, sorriu um sorriso triste ao sentir como Clark fazia falta, e que por mais que entendesse que ele tinha uma história com Lana a ponto dela se sentir na obrigação de se afastar para que ele a resolvesse, desejava do fundo do coração que ele estivesse ali com ela.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto de Jimmy com o copo de café em mãos, Lois lembrou das inúmeras desilusões que teve na vida e que por vezes a fizeram desistir de se aventurar no mar de tubarões que considerava o amor, até finalmente encontrar onde menos esperava aquele que acreditava ser o único e verdadeiro amor da sua vida.

Subitamente, pensou como era irônico o destino ao fazê-la amar a pessoa que tantas vezes a consolou após o rompimento de seus relacionamentos, e que por tantos anos menosprezou. Lembrou de quando Clark colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse que encontraria alguém ainda mais especial quando AC foi embora de sua vida. De fato, ela encontrou, antes do que imaginava. E lembrou como Clark a confortou quando do término da sua relação com Oliver. Lembranças iam e vinham, e só a faziam lamentar ainda mais o fato de que não podia controlar seus sentimentos e deixar de amá-lo tanto.

Ao parar em frente à porta do quarto, Lois foi tomada por uma grande surpresa. Viu que Jimmy estava acordado. Foi então que abriu a porta e ele se virou para vê-la.

"Lois?" chamou com sua voz fraca.

"Vejo que a bela adormecida finalmente acordou!" brincou ela, sem conseguir esconder sua felicidade.

Jimmy sorriu e moveu um pouco mais a cabeça para o lado, ao que viu Chloe adormecida no sofá.

"Chloe" disse, com um sorriso que iluminou sua face pálida.

"Ei, não force muito" ordenou Lois ao notar que ele se movia para se sentar.

"Como ela está?" perguntou ele.

Lois e Jimmy se viraram para ver Chloe, e ela começava a despertar. Ao notar que Jimmy estava acordado, a loira pulou em sobressalto do sofá:

"Jimmy!" exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lois se afastou para que a prima se aproximasse e o abraçasse. Os dois trocaram vários beijos gentis nas faces dadas as condições do jovem fotógrafo, e os olhos de Lois ficaram repletos de lágrimas ao presenciar a felicidade do casal. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e se aproximou do monitor cardiovascular, e começou a avaliar a situação de Jimmy. Aparentemente, ele estava bem, e Chloe se sentou ao seu lado na cama, e os dois não paravam de sorrir e trocar olhares apaixonados.

Discretamente, Lois depositou seu copo de café na mesinha ao lado do sofá e saiu do quarto, logo seguida da enfermeira. Virou-se e ficou observando-os de longe, com um sorriso de felicidade. Mas por mais que estivesse contente por Chloe e Jimmy, sofria em silêncio com o fato de que agora tinha que enfrentar sua própria situação, qual seja, sua história inacabada com Clark Kent.

Com os braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito, como se tal gesto pudesse acalentar seus dissabores advindos da noite em que o momento mais feliz de sua vida foi abruptamente interrompido, decidida a esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas a fim de não mais sofrer, Lois se virou para dar uma volta quando então foi surpreendida com algo que fez suas pernas cambalearem e seu coração acelerar como se mal pudesse contê-lo no peito.

Ao final do corredor, próximo da recepção, Lois o viu, vestido em seu habitual casaco vermelho. Desconcertada, ela olhou para os lados, como se não soubesse o que fazer ou para onde ir. Foi então que ele colou o adesivo de visitante no casaco e se aproximou, por mais que ela esperasse que ele não o fizesse, o que a deixou totalmente confusa, porquanto também desejava que ele viesse ao seu encontro.

"Lois" disse ele com brilho nos olhos, quando estava próximo o bastante dela. Seu coração batia intensamente, e ele pode também sentir as batidas do coração de Lois, o que abrandou seu nervosismo diante da morena ao ter a certeza de que ela estava tão ansiosa quanto ele por aquele encontro.

"Smallville" respondeu ela, desejando correr para seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que desesperava não demonstrar sua emoção ao vê-lo exatamente quando mais desejava sua presença.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, e Clark esticou o pescoço para ver pela janela do quarto de Jimmy, ao que o viu acordado com Chloe ao seu lado.

"Ele--?"

"É... ele acabou de acordar" completou Lois.

Ambos sorriram, enquanto olhavam pela janela.

"Eu ia mesmo ligar pra você a fim de avisar" disse ela, virando o rosto para vê-lo, e percebendo ainda mais o quanto sentiu sua falta.

Clark se virou para vê-la, quando notou que ela imediatamente desviou o olhar.

"Nesse caso, foi bom eu ter vindo" disse ele, sem tirar os olhos de Lois, referindo-se, na verdade, ao fato de que se sentia novamente bem próximo dela, e que não desejava estar em outro lugar que não fosse ao seu lado.

"É... ou perderia esse milagre de Natal" disse ela, olhando para a prima e Jimmy.

Olhando para Lois, Clark teve a certeza de que ela era o seu milagre de Natal.

Lois então sentiu o olhar de Clark pesar sobre ela, e desconversou:

"Achei que os dois precisavam ficar a sós por um momento, por isso resolvi esperar aqui fora" explicou, enquanto Clark prestava atenção nela, e somente nela, sem se importar com sua tagalerice costumeira. "Sabe, eles devem ter muito o que conversar, afinal de contas tiveram o casamento mais agitado do ano, e também o mais repleto de convidados inesperados"

Com um meio sorriso, Clark desviou o olhar ao ouvir aquele último comentário, sabendo que Lois não se referia apenas à criatura que feriu a todos e sequestrou Chloe.

Ao perceber o que acabara de dizer, Lois lamentou dar azo ao assunto, e tentou novamente desviar a conversa:

"Preciso de um café" disse ela.

Clark olhou para a máquina de café ao final do corredor.

"Tem uma máquina logo ali" apontou.

Lois rolou os olhos.

"Esse pode ser o hospital mais caro de Star City, mas acredite Smallville, o que eles investem em máquinas como aquela, eles economizam no pó do café, o que é um verdadeiro sacrilégio!" apontou com desdém.

Clark sorriu. Aquilo definitivamente não fazia sentido.

"Bom, pode ficar à vontade para vê-los enquanto bebo meu café do outro lado da rua" disse ela, apontando para o quarto de Jimmy. "Tenho certeza de que Chloe ficará muito feliz em vê-lo aqui" completou, passando por ele e caminhando em direção à recepção.

Confuso, Clark se virou para vê-la:

"Lois!" chamou.

Ela parou, e ainda de costas, respirou fundo, na esperança de que aquele momento acabasse o quanto antes.

"Smallville?" respondeu, virando-se para vê-lo com seu sorriso confiante.

"Na verdade, eu vim por outro motivo" disse ele, sério, e aproximando-se dela.

Lois o encarou nos olhos, e foi novamente tomada por aquela sensação de profundo desconforto.

"Eu realmente preciso de um café" disse ela, desesperada.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso.

"Podemos conversar mais tarde?" perguntou ela.

"Posso acompanhá-la se quiser" insistiu, imaginando que talvez fosse mesmo uma boa idéia mudar de ambiente.

Lois sorriu um sorriso nervoso. E uma nova dor se abateu sobre ela ao pensar que talvez Clark estivesse ali para lhe dar satisfações sobre sua decisão de ficar com Lana, como se ele realmente precisasse fazê-lo. Suspirou, e encontrando forças sem saber da onde para manter o controle, disse:

"Tudo bem" disse ela.

E os dois nada mais disseram, e caminharam em direção à porta de saída do hospital.

"Lois--" começou ele.

"Como andam as coisas no jornal?" interrompeu ela.

"Bem" respondeu ele. "Lois, eu--"

"Espero que Tess não me demita por essas semanas de falta" disse ela.

"Ela não faria isso"

"Tenho minhas dúvidas" disse Lois. "Ainda desconfio daquele aumento. Nunca se sabe o que esperar dela"

Clark então parou de caminhar ao lado de Lois, e ao notar que ele não a acompanhava mais, ela se virou para vê-lo. Estavam no meio do estacionamento do hospital.

"É muito importante o que eu tenho a dizer" revelou ele.

O coração de Lois bateu mais intensamente, e ela sofreu cada segundo como se fosse o último.

"Tudo bem" disse ela, e decidindo resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas, continuou: "Mas se você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, acho que não temos muito o que falar a respeito"

"Na verdade, é exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar com você" disse ele, parando.

"Fomos levados pela emoção do momento, Clark" explicou ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso.

"Sabe, essa coisa toda de casamento mexe com as pessoas" continuou ela. "E acabou que achamos que aconteceu alguma coisa que realmente não aconteceu"

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia que Lois novamente tentava se furtar dos seus sentimentos:

"Além do mais, somos 'nós'! Sabemos que isso é impossível" concluiu ela.

E Clark podia pela primeira vez na vida, desde que a conhecia, perceber como aquilo que dizia respeito a ambos a afetava, e como as batidas de seu coração aceleravam a cada mentira dita, e que tanto quanto ele, Lois ansiava por um momento que os tornaria únicos. Assim, sem mais hesitar, Clark disse:

"Eu a amo"

Não houve reação da parte de Lois. Imóvel, ela tentou compreender aquilo, se realmente estava acontecendo, se ela estava cansada o bastante para ouvir coisas ou se o café do hospital realmente lhe tinha feito algum mal. Mas era fato. Clark estava à sua frente declarando seu amor por ela.

"Eu provavelmente a amo há muito tempo, mas nunca tive certeza dos meus sentimentos" revelou ele. "Na verdade, nunca tive muita certeza do que eu queria... até conhecer você"

Foi então que uma lágrima correu pela face abatida de Lois. E ele continuou:

"Sempre tive problemas com isso... para entender o que sinto" explicou. "Mas tudo ficou... bastante claro... nesses últimos meses" completou pausadamente, enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

Lois não conseguia desviar o olhar, encontrando novamente a sintonia que tiveram na festa de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy.

"Preciso saber se você sente o mesmo, Lois"

E um sorriso iluminou a face de Lois. O mesmo sorriso que outrora Clark presenciou quando leu os votos de Jimmy para Chloe.

Sem que Clark pudesse antever, Lois se aproximou dele, e com aquele sorriso que o fazia ter a certeza de que estava no lugar certo, ela o puxou para um desprevenido beijo. Clark então a abraçou, e sentiu que seus corações batiam na mesma sintonia. Ao desejar não estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo, teve a certeza de que encontrou seu lar nos braços da mulher amada. Subitamente, porém, Lois se afastou, confusa, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu acho que--" disse ela, lembrando da noite em que acreditou ter beijado Oliver Queen vestido de Arqueiro Verde.

Mas Lois apenas sorriu, e ao perceber o que se passava à mente dela, deduzindo a descoberta de que aquele não era seu primeiro beijo, Clark também sorriu, e os dois se beijaram novamente, certos de que teriam muito o que conversar, mas não naquela hora. Ele a levantou do chão num abraço apaixonado, e Lois sorriu. Era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Ela então afastou o rosto para vê-lo nos olhos. Ambos se fitaram. Seus olhos brilhavam, e seus lábios mal podiam conter o sorriso que iluminava suas faces. E enquanto olhava para os olhos de Lois, lembrando de como pensou que não seria merecedor de um momento como aquele, Clark teve a certeza de que a amava mais do que tudo, e que enquanto ela o amasse, nunca mais estaria só.

"Sabe aquele teste no polígrafo?" perguntou Lois, repentinamente, enquanto Clark a ouvia atentamente. "Eu menti quando disse que enganei a máquina" revelou, sorrindo.

"Eu sei" disse ele, enquanto os dois ficavam agora lado a lado e de mãos dadas caminhando de volta para o hospital.

"Então você sabia?" perguntou ela.

"É... desconfiava, até você se entregar" respondeu ele, com um sorriso debochado.

"Eu me entreguei?" indagou ela. "Será que devo mencionar sua cara de bobo enquanto eu arrumava suas abotoaduras?"

Clark sorriu provocativo, e a puxou para si. Abraçado à Lois, ele pediu:

"Prometa-me que sempre vai ser assim"

"Todos os dias da sua vida, Smallville" respondeu ela.

Clark a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, e quando se desvencilharam gentilmente, ela disse, não conseguindo conter sua felicidade nos braços do amor de sua vida:

"Nunca pensei que diria uma coisa brega dessas, mas isso me faz desejar que todas as noites sejam Natal"

"No que depender de mim Lois, farei todas as suas noites serem Natal" respondeu Clark, sorrindo.

"Feliz Natal, Kent" disse Lois, mergulhando em seus braços.

"Feliz Natal, Lane" respondeu ele, abraçando-a.

E ambos voltaram para o hospital, prontos para contar a novidade para Chloe e Jimmy, certos de que enquanto estivessem juntos estariam prontos para qualquer coisa, e que nada mais interferiria em suas vidas.

FIM


End file.
